deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher VS Jafar
' Bill Cipher VS Jafar '''is 7494pinguisback20's seventh death battle of his first season and seventh battle overall. It pits Bill Cipher and Jafar together. Description Disney villains come in many shapes and sizes, both in their movies and TV shows. Today, two of their most well-known villains face each other. Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz : Villains. The medium of animation would never be complete without these big threats, although some of them do just fine without them. And Disney is no exception, as their movies have the most famous examples. '''Boomstick : And not just movies, even their TV shows! Like Bill Cipher, the dream demon of the mindscape!' Wiz : And Jafar, Agrabah's Royal Vizer and strongest sorcerer. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a death battle. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls theme) Wiz : Most people have never heard of a place called Gravity Falls, as the place is nowhere on any existing map. They'd also think that it's just a myth. Boomstick : But they're all dead wrong thanks to a grumpy, greedy old guy who's love for money rivals that of Mr. Krabs! Wiz : Gravity Falls is known to it's residents as being a magnet for the strange and paranormal, like shapeshifting monsters and ghosts that run a store and hate teenagers. I mean, I don't blame them if they're all hooligans. Boomstick : The place that everyone knows the falls for is the Mystery Shack itself! Not gonna lie, I'd pay a visit too! Wiz : It's a place where the people that run the shack, along with he Pine twins, Dipper and Mabel, try solving mysteries. It's kinda like Scooby Doo, except every single entity in this show is real. Boomstick : Eeugh, that's rightening enough... Still, this mysterious place has earned it's reputation as the strangest place on-''' (The theme song starts to fall apart, Cue Cipher suite) '''Boomstick : HOOOLY SHIT! Wiz : Yeeeah, while most of the entities in the Mystery Shack's record were strange, only one ''posed a genuine threat to all of Gravity Falls. A demon that feasts on the insanity of the innocent. The nightmare triangle himself, Bill Cipher. (Bill laughs as he's being summoned) '''Boomstick : Talk about a nightmare nacho...' Wiz : As the fandom may know, Bill is the reality-breaking isoceles god that vows to rule all of reality while unintentionally tearing apart the fabric of existence itself. Boomstick : Yep, he caused Gravity Falls' biggest disaster yet, Weirdmageddon! ''' Wiz : Bill Cipher has stated himself that he came from the second dimension, and in the process of ascending, "liberated" it. By that, I mean he just basically destroyed all life in the entire dimension. '''Boomstick : Wait, what happened to the universe when Bill destroyed the second dimension? Isn't that where everything is flat? Wiz : It's best not to think about it too much, Boomstick. But here's a fun fact : the Egyptian pyramids and the eye of providence were the result of Bill's influence on human civilizations. He was even praised for his knowledge, as he knew... Bill : "LOTS OF THINGS..." Wiz : Speaking of which, Bill's intelligence has been known to be compared to that of a mastermind, going as far as acknowledging all existing realities, including the real world itself. Boomstick : He knows about the real world? That's pretty extreme for a fictional character, right? Wiz : Wait... (Bill swoops up into the screen) Bill : HEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wiz : Oh god... Deadpool syndrome. Bill : Awww, what's with the frowny faces, eh? Some Spiderman bootleg and pink pony ticking you off? Boomstick : Enough with the fourth-wall breaking, nacho! We've had enough from Deadpool and Pinkie, please don't-''' 'Bill : Really now? Come ooon, I'm not like those guys! ' Wiz : Okay... but you PROMISE not to be annoying, okay? '''Bill : Uuuugh... (Bill rolls his eye) Wiz : Getting back to his abilities, Bill is of course a fourth-wall breaker and a reality-warper, capable of breaking all known laws of existence and human understanding. He's been known to materialize madness bubbles from the ground, which collide with multiple realities when you happen to stumble into one. Boomstick : He's also been known to control illusions themselves! You know, something that distorts the senses like an image? Wiz : Yeah, like fractals and sheperd's tones. Bill : Y'know, I have some of those works of art stored up in the nightmare realm, wanna see? Boomstick : Uhhhhm, NOOOOO, I'd rather have my senses intact, thanks. Wiz : As we were saying, Bill is also capable of pyrokinesis, conjuring up both red and blue flames. However, despite this, it was during a time when his powers weren't at his peak. Bill : I mean yeah, I wasn't in my physical form yet when I did that! The Bill YOU'RE looking for has a corporeal body and can do anything! Wiz : Ooookay... yes, as stated by Bill, he seems to have infinite power upon entering his physical form. With this, he's capable of manipulating reality to a further extent, like disbanding all rules of human understanding and using telekinesis. Boomstick : Let's not forget that this guy's able to manipulate matter and spacetime! This lad can move WITHIN frozen time, and he's able to stop it with the snap of his fingers! Bill : I got that from annihilating that dumb baby in one shot from my finger! Now that him and the rest of the Time Police are out of the way, I have full creative freedom over time itself! Wiz : While manipulating reality, physics and spacetime seem about it, that's not just all of his capabilities. He's also a shapeshifter, changing from either a multi-tiered pyramid monster, a pink variant of himself with three eyes, a red rage mode, to just a 3D version of his usual 2D self. A triangular prism, if you will. Boomstick : And this guy's immortal, too, using his longevity, regeneration and godhood to his advantage! Wiz : So yes, Bill Cipher can break all known laws of physics and reality just by being there. However, like all combatants and unlike the unkillable god a few parts of the fandom make him out to be, he has a few faults on his par- (Bill changes into red, signifying how pissed he is) Bill : WHAAAAAAT?!? How can I, the chaotic destroyer of reality himself, HAVE A FEW SETBACKS/ Oh, let me guess, it's because of STANLEY and sixer's MEMORY GUN, ISN'T IT? Wiz : ...Close enough, but what I was about to say was that your immortality can help you get away from all sorts of punishment, like this. (A pencil pans into the screen, about to erase Bill) Bill : Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? Wiz : Don't worry, you'll exist again when the fight starts! (The pencil continues to erase Bill) Bill : WAIT, WAIT, WAAAAAAAIIIII... (Bill is erased, ending the Deadpool Syndrome for now...) Boomstick : Well... that was something. ...So yeah, Bill's immortality ain't perfect, as he is vulnerable to existence erasure! Just like we demonstrated! Wiz : Plus, while having a mastermind's intellect, he is only nigh-omniscient, meaning that he doesn't know literally EVERYTHING. In fact, a magical barrier around Gravity Falls and a shield on the Mystery Shack was kept in secrecy from Bill and prevented him from using his full power. Boomstick : So what we're trying to say is that certain magic shields can block his attacks and barriers prevent him from using his full potential. Wiz : That and if the Cipher zodiac ritual is used, Bill could be sent back to his own dimension.And while we're on the subject of Bill in his full potential, said power is tied to his physical form, which can subject him to the laws of the real world. This means that Bill can be harmed, although his regeneration and logevity counters this. Boomstick : And speaking of his regeneration, that takes a LOT of time, so his eye is a more sensitive spot! But through all of this, Bill Cipher is a nightmare nacho that can't be trusted! Bill : "Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, byyyyyye!" Jafar (Cue Friend Like Me) Wiz : Within the vast reigons of the desert lies the big, ancient city of Agrabah. Boomstick : It's basically a town with a big spherical castle all the way in the back or middle. Wiz : And in this city lies the wealthy Sultan and his teenage daughter, Jasmine. As the law states in this town, she must be married to a prince by her next birthday. And of course, she doesn't like being forced to marry. Boomstick : Eventually she caught on to Aladdin as he went under the guise of Prince Ali, although she quickly found out who she was. Wiz : However, this wouldn't go unpunished by someone else. To the Sultan, his Royal Vizier is a charming and respectable man, but deep inside, this same Vizier resents most of Agrabah and wants to rule it himself. Boomstick : This treacherous Vizier would be known to most as Jafar! (Cue Jafar theme) Wiz : Struck by his power-hungry beliefs, Jafar sought out many magical artifacts, like the Genie's lamp. For one instance, he disguised himself as a beggar to persuade Aladdin to get the lamp. It worked at first, but Abu stole it back, causing the plan to backfire. Boomstick : Buuut it wouldn't be that way for long, since later on Jafar would gain the Genie's lamp himself, wishing not only to become the Sultan, but the most powerful sorcerer! Wiz : As the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Jafar has access to a vast arsenal of magical powers, such as shapeshifting, animation, creation, and pyrokinesis. Boomstick : He can also shoot out energy blasts from his staff for long range combat! Wiz : Let's not forget that his control over the genie is his strongest ability during his second wish. Using him, he can have anything done using the genie's power by wishing for anything. Boomstick : But then his third wish came around and HOOOLY SHIT what an upgrade he's gotten! Wiz : Yes, within his genie form, Jafar has access to almost unlimited magical abilities using the genie's powers. In this form, he has reached his full potential, capable of essokinesis. In fact, he wished to become an all-powerful genie. Boomstick : Wait, what's essokinesis? Wiz : Essokinesis is another word for reality-warping. Anyways, if we look at the genie's power, he has once changed large planets like Saturn to have his own face, only to do the same with the sun. This means that the Genie's full potential was around that of the solar system, and Jafar wished above it. Boomstick : Hoooly shit! And the fact that Aladdin himself had to face him on his own? DAMN! Wiz : Well, let's not count JUST the Aladdin canon. He exists in Kingdom Hearts as well! Boomstick : Wait, isn't that the game that looks like an anime-cartoon crossover fanfiction from deviantart? Wiz : As much as I hate to admit it, yes it is. Anyway, Jafar was Maleficent's second in command in her team in the Disney villains, completing their goals. Boomstick : So instead of siding with Xehanot, they're an independent evi-''' Wiz : They were all a team, they didn't do it by themselves. HOWEVER, they were able to do most of the work on their own in the sequel. '''Boomstick : DANGIT! Should've known. Wiz : Anyways, Jafar was able to create centipede-like creatures out of pots and create shields to defend himself from taking damage. As a plus, he was able to throw giant, flaming boulders and conjure powerful storms above Agrabah while he was a genie. Boomstick : He can also send in a few spawns of the heartless to fight alongside him, like the pot centipedes! Is there any way that this big baddie can be stopped?!? Wiz : Luckily, there's a few flaws of his that make this possible. Genie Jafar : "WWWHAAAT?!?" Wiz : You see, Jafar is overly arrogant, given that he's a big Disney baddie, and as a result, he can be consumed by his own hatred and anger, causing him to be defeated by Aladdin, a so-called street rat who outsmarted him using a dark lamp that came with his final wish. Boomstick : And speaking of the lamp, that thing is tied to his own existence, so if you were to destroy it in any way, like pushing it into friggin' lava for example, he will be erased from existence! Wiz : Not to mention that being a genie with his own lamp leads him to be restricted to it's rules, but it appears that it has a different effect than what it may seem. Boomstick : Wait, what? Wiz : You see, comparing to when the Genie himself was trapped to his own freedom, it seems as if he's much weaker when he's not inside the lamp. Boomstick : Awww bummer. I guess the more vulnerable lamp it is, then... Wiz : Jafar is still a villain that has earned his infamy among Agrabah. "If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will ''cower before a sorcerer!"'' Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue It was a sunny day out in the old city of Agrabah. While everyone within the town was having a good ol' time, two others seemed to tell otherwise, for Jasmine, the city's young princess, was chained up to a large, wooden door as Jafar, the former vizier and to-be sultan was standing by her, reveling himself with what seemed like victory to him. Jafar : "All of Agrabah will belong to me, while you... hehehahaha... You my queen shall weep at my side for all eternity! And I'm sure your precious Aladdin is whispering your name... with his last breath." Just then, as Jasmine gave out a face of joy, he turned around, met with the sight of Aladdin, along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Even Iago, his parrot, betrayed him to join their side. Aladdin : "What was that you were saying, Jafar?" Jafar : "Stop being foolish, boy. You and your friends are nothing agains-" "WOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOOOO!" Right as the five heroes looked up, a large Plow King, presumably stolen from the Simpsons universe, crashed down on them with a yellow isoceles demon driving the vehicle. While everyone under the truck was at least flattened into a pancake thanks to toon force, Sora might've not survived... Jafar gave a look of bewilderment as the impact happened. Aladdin and the others were defeated, but not how he intended it to be. The yellow geometric entity in it's physical form exited the front seat, with one eye, a small bowtie and a tall top hat. It was Bill Cipher himself. Bill : "Man, being drawn back into existence feels so fun! Hehahaha! Anyways, Jafar, was it?" Jafar : "Who are you and how do you know my name, pyramid..?" Bill : "Oh, first of all, the name's Bill Cipher! I know LOTS OF THINGS... Second, it appears that you've never invited me to a 'House of Villains'. So to take out my fustrations on ya, I guess I'm gonna have to take the whole Kingdom Hearts universe for myself, starting with Agrabah! Hehahahahahaha-" Jafar : "You're going to PAY for that, you tri-sided imbecile!" (Cue WhackAttack) Bill conjured two blue flames on his hands, preparing for battle. Bill : "Not if I make you pay FIRST!" ''"FIGHT!" Bill shot a stream of blue fire towards Jafar, but he blocked it with his staff, creating a small sheild. He then countered by firing a few blasts of energy at Bill, who in response, dodged by moving out of the way with a small pose, and stretched his legs up into an arc as he compressed his main body, shapeshifting into an arc to dodge the last magical energy beam. '''Jafar : "Don't toy with me, foolish pyramid!"' Bill : "I'll show you how it feels to be PLAYED WITH!" Bill threw his hat towards Jafar as it changed into a cowboy hat. When it hit Jafar, it somehow felt more like he was hit with metal, so it damaged him more. Using his staff once more, Jafar summoned a stream with fire to blast at the triangle, but he dodged again, countering by sliding across the ground fast enough to blitz the stream and uppercutting him. He then leapt foward to give Jafar another punch, but this time he summoned a shield around himself. Bill : "What the-? NO!" Jafar : "Huhuhuhuh-" Bill : "NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Bill grew multiple pairs of arms, rapidly punching Jafar's shield. Jafar tried to keep it intact, but the shield started cracking. After a few seconds, it completely shattered into particles of magic, allowing Bill to throw him across the battlefield to the opposite wall. In response, Jafar levitated himself up into the air, preparing to fire a much stronger beam than he attempted before. Jafar : "Huhahahaha-" Bill : "WOOO!" The initial charge-up of the beam was interrupted as Bill swooped in, hitting Jafar with his own hat. He then did so two more times in the movement of a rollercoaster going through a loop and finished off his combo by giving Jafar a big kick in the back, sending him to the air. Following the kick, he flew up into the air and gave the sorcerer a few stomps on the back before punching him down to the streets of Agrabah. Bill floated down to the town, prepared to give Jafar more of a beating. (WhackAttack ends) Jafar : "You DARE hit your sultan, little shape..? I'll make you BEG for mercy!" Bill : "You first!" (Cue Dark Impetus) Bill lifted his arm up, aiming foward, and twisted his fist. The ground started to tilt, but gravity remained the same, leading Jafar to fall down to the wall of a building that acted as the ground for a bit of the fight. Jafar ; "AAAAAAAGHHH- OOF!" Bill, who stayed behind thanks to his selective gravity, snapped his fingers, teleporting himself down to Jafar, who was getting up from the fall. He then punched him in the jaw, knocking him back to the "ground" before dealing five more blows to the chest and threw him to the side, putting him on another building. He turned around to block what he expected was another punch with a magic barrier, but instead it was a huge boulder. Using it, he decided to hurl it back at Bill. Bill : "WHA-" Bill was knocked back by the boulder, injuring him. However, he popped up from behind the dust and tried to taunt him by laughing, but he was met with another boulder that hit him hard. Jafar laughed as he levitated closer to Bill and shot a small fireball at him, giving him a burn from a small explosion. Jafar lifted his staff up and, using his telekinesis, slammed Bill to the "ground" and to the wall of another building. He levitated over to the flat pyramid and fired an energy blast towards his eye, temporarily stunning him. Bill : "AGH, MY EYE! EVERY TIME!!!" Jafar laughed at Bill's pain as he wiped his eye. To add onto his misery, the sorcerer summoned a ball of magical energy above him and slammed it on him, knocking him back some more. Bill got up from the blast, but the sorcerer shot a stream of fire, lighting him up in flames. Bill ran around, screaming and flailing his arms wackily while Jafar laughed maniacally at what was going on. Bill : "Grrgh-!" The pyramid converted these flames into his own blue hue, transferring them to his own. He them caused the land to tilt back, restoring gravity to it's usual ways and making Jafar fall to the ground. Bill used his flames to release a huge, blue explosion sending Jafar back to the battlefield they started at. Jafar landed next to where the main heroes were squashed by the Plow King, but since the vehicle was gone, four flattened pancakes and a puddle-sized stain of blood was seen, with the stain being where Sora was. Jafar took a good look at flat heroes before turning to his opponent, who was shooting down back at him, ready to stomp him. The sorcerer floated back up, dodging the impact. Bill tried to swoop towards Jafar again, but this time he brought up a shield. The sorcerer started to charge up a huge blast of energy like how he attempted before, but Bill nerrowed his eye and subtly looked to his left, taking notice of Jasmine behind him, whose presence was overshadowed by the battle's events. Just a milisecond before Jafar released his magical energy, Bill skipped out of the way with a happy little "Wheeee!". In other words, he literally made way for Jasmine to be killed just to piss the sorcerer off. (music stops) Seeing the damage he did to the door and the absence of Jasmine, he went into a state of pure shock and denial. Jafar : "MY PRINCEEEEESS!!!" Bill wheezed in laughter and Jafar's face of denial slowly turned into a fiery grudge against the triangle that tricked him into ruining his own plans. Bill : "HHHHHYEHEHEHEHEHEEE! Oh, pain is HILARIOUS, both physical and emotional!" With that, the angered sorcerer sharply turned around, his eyes expressively fumed with red, circlular oulines around his pupils, determined more than ever to finish off the classy yellow pyramid. Jafar : "You SPOILED BRAT! YOU SHALL PERISH ON MY HANDS!!!" (Cue The Encounter) Jafar was engulfed in a big cloud of magical dust, which got bigger as he transformed. Soon enough, he became a big, red, muscular genie. The weather was dark with purple clouds overhead from the genie's presence and power, and a few bits of magical, comet-like trails circled around him. However, Bill didn't seem to be amused by all the chaos happening, thinking that he could've done something better. Then he looked towards the screen to spout out a one-liner for readers like you. Bill : "This is gonna be a really long battle, folks..." Jafar slowly raised up his large arms, lighting the ground on fire and making them much larger. Bill skipped upwards, summoning a large rubber ducky beneath his feet to fly around the genie. He didn't use a carpet because perhaps the pyramid wanted to be as strange as he was insane... Getting back to the fight instead of questioning Bill's antics, he summoned two Nerf guns in his hads and started to shoot at the genie. However, unlike what you'd expect, the darts were actually bombs this time, dealing short explosions to Jafar. He swung at Bill's ducky, but he steered it away just in time. Jafar : "I don't know HOW your foolishness can get ANY WORSE, LITTLE SHAPE!" Bill : "SAME WITH YOURS, MR. WISHY!" The rubber ducky increased in size, about three times larger than a bus, and turned it's head towards Jafar to fire an explosive laser beam, dealing significant damage to him once more. Jafar swung his fist to the ducky again, but this time it hit for once. However, it didn't do any significant damage, as it was only knocked back a short distance. In response, Bill eyed Jafar, calculating his next move in a milisecond, as demonstrated in what would've been a brief slow-motion sequence, and steered his ducky straight towards Jafar, ramming into his torso. The genie blasted a big fireball from his hand towards the ducky, but it was too fast for him to get any fire onto it. However, a small piece of the flames got on it's hind side. Noticing a bit of the damage, Bill threw three cards at Jafar, which increased in size as they got closer to him. On one card was a bomb, which hit him with a big explosion. On another was a sword, which slashed his chest. He was able to regenerate the wound with his magic, though. And finally, another card had a fist, which stretched out from the flat surface as a 3D being and punched the genie on his chest, sending him back a bit. The duck turned around and opened it's mouth, releasing a "QUACK..." '''that formed into the word itself. The word then hit Jafar, dealing more damage to him. He then looked at Bill as he flied around on his ducky, wondering what his next move shall be. '''Bill : "Oh this is SOOOOO FUN! Why can't ya be more like me, Jaffy?" Enraged a bit by Bill's taunt, he lifted up his hand, grabbing a tall piece of Agrabah's castle with his telekinesis, and hurled it towards Bill and his ducky. Bill : "HOLY-" Upon noticing this move, Bill's pupil shrunk in fear of expereincing brief pain as both he and his ducky were hit in the collision, plummiting them to the ground in which the pillar was thrown. (music stops) Jafar chuckled upon what seemed like his victory, thinking to himself that Bill was gone for good and that now he can rule Agrabah without anyone stopping him. Unbeknownst to the red genie, the triangular demon got up from the rubble, rubbing his right side to ease some of the pain and looked back at his ducky. Upon noticing that his ducky had a few X's on his eyes, signifying that he was either killed or knocked out, he felt distraught for his loved creation. Bill : "Maurice! NOOOOOOO!!! You were such a good boy, why'd ya have to goooo?!?" Bill slammed his fist on the ground as he wallowed in the loss of his ducky, which he dubbed Maurice. Looking back up at the genie after getting out of his deep mood, he was starting to feel just as determined to finish Jafar off as the other way around. Meanwhile Jafar's chuckling turned into laughter, still having Bill's unaffected presence overshadowed by his overconfidence and "victory". Jafar : "Finally, NO ONE can stop me from ruling all of-" Bill : "I'M GONNA DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!!!" (Cue Rainbow Tuba -Triangulum Entangulum, skip to 1:54) Upon hearing his voice, Jafar poked his eyes open after showering himself with what seemed like his victory to him and noticed that the pyramid was not finished yet. In fact, he was glowing red with fury and was partially as big as he was. Not only that, but the sky was orange-red on the half of where Bill stood, like a battle between two gods, and a few floating masses of ripped ground from the Earth were floating aimlessly without gravity. There were also multi-colored bubbles floating behind Bill that were just as big as he was. Jafar : "You?!? But HOW?" Bill : "EAT NIGHTMARES!!!" Bill threw a punch towards Jafar's chest, knocking him back a bit. He readied a punch of his own, but Bill countered it by shooting red lightning from his hands, also aimed towards the genie's chest. Bill snapped a purple foot into existence to hit the genie along the chin, presumably a kick of sorts. Bill then tried to give out a punch to Jafar, but he gave him a smack across the "facial" area before snapping out of his recoil. However, when Bill turned around from the smack, he grabbed a large, floating chunk of ground and swung it to Jafar's shoulder, smashing it in the process. The pyramid gave another punch to Jafar, but then he gave out a punch of his own that was powered up with magical energy around his fist, knocking him back in the process. After being knocked far away, Bill growled with more anger than ever, leaping at Jafar. His size started to grow and his pyramid figure started to change, gaining two tiers below his eye and his glow turned into a more dark-red appearance for his body. He even gave himself three pairs of yellow-orange arms resembling a spider and had yellow teeth and black tongues on each gap between a tier. Bill made sure he'd beat Jafar at his own game. With that, Jafar tried to punch Bill, but he parried the fist and in return gave a punch to his left cheek. Bill grabbed Jafar with all six of his legs and pinned him down to the ground, slamming a large part of the town. the genie tried to lift up the red pyramid to get himself back up, but Bill grabbed Jafar by his thin tail-like appendage that would take the place of his legs for most genies and slammed him on his left and right, along with doing the same thing twice infront of himself. After slamming him back to the ground, he gave Jafar a barrage of punches to his torso in rage to avenge "Maurice", and jumped high up into the stratosphere, ending the punching flurry with a stomp that plunged Agrabah into a city-wide explosion, decimating the town. (music ends) There seemed to be nothing left of Agrabah. It now looked almost monochromatic with dark-brown and dark-yellow debris, with a hint of grayscale in some parts of the wreckage. Amidst the decimation was a slightly weak genie, who was looking around in shock. The one city he vowed to take over was destroyed, no longer existing. He then turned to face Bill, who seemed unaffected by the explosion, given that he was responsible for it, and was still in his monster form. Jafar : "You... INSUFFERABLE PYRAMID! You brought about THE END OF MY REIGN AS RULER OF THE ARABIAN WORLD!" The sky turned red from Jafar's power as he glared at Bill, looming over him to expressively show how mad he was. Jafar : "THE UNIVERSE WOULD'VE BEEN MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROL... AND YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS, BILL?" However, Bill didn't seem to look at Jafar's face as he talked, but instead at something else on him. Most specifically his golden wristbands. In fact, the reson why Jafar seemed to be at his most powerful seemed to be because of these golden bands. And surely enough, Bill was plotting something... Bill : "Oh sure I have! What's that on your wrists, pal?" Jafar opened his mouth and lifted his arms to talk, but then was interrupted by a thought as he looked at both of them. Bill : "Looks like YOU'RE the dummy here, aren't ya, Mr. Wishy?" Bill floated down to the ground while shapeshifting back to his usual self, focusing on a black, magical lamp that was sitting on the ground and somehow appeared, probably due to Jafar's genie essence. Jafar : "N-No... NOT THE LAMP!" Bill : "Oh sure I won't use it! But read my eye, BUSTER. Reality bends to my every will and such genies like YOU are nothing to me! You're nothing but whimsical ghosts trapped inside a small kettle to obey your master! But I'M A DEMON WITHOUT RESTRICTIONS! THIS MULTIVERSE IS MY CIRCUS!" Bill held up his hand in a snapping position... Bill : "And I'm afraid you're no longer part of it..." ...and snapped his fingers. (Cue Rise of Ghidorah, skip to 2:30) Jafar's lamp broke open, and in it's place was a small black hole that slowly grew bigger with anything that it consumed. The sky became dark-blue and all of Agrabah's remains, possibly including the Aladdin world itself, were going to be sucked into the hole itself. Bill knew that being sucked into the lamp and having it destroyed would have defeated him, so with this black hole, he decided to do literally both ''at the same time, making sure he got rid of Jafar in the most effective way possible. '''Jafar : "N-NOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"' Bill : "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HYAAAHAHAHAHAHA, HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jafar's tail-like appendage got trapped first as he was engulfed in electricity that was going to erase him from existence. Soon, the dying genie's cries of denial turned into incomprehensible screams of agony as he was slowly consumed by the black hole and erased at the same time. The more he was sucked in, the more Bill's laughter drowned out his cries. Jafar : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAARRRHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" Bill : "HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" Once Jafar was completely sucked into the black hole, Bill snapped, making the hole disappear like how a TV would be turned off. (music ends) Nothing else truly remained of the Arabian city. All that remained was Bill. Bill : "Welp, now that that guy's out of the way, time to take out the rest of the classic villains, along with those edgy japanese-lookin' fellas that make the plot as confusing as hell." Without the help of a genie, he made a keyhole rise up infront of him, along with a keyblade in his hand. ...Keyblade, giant key, it's the same thing. Anyways, Bill turned the key around in the hole, opening it's gate way and closed it after he went inside, ready to take on the rest of Kingdom Hearts and show Xehanort who's the real bigger bad. Well, at least he might have a fair battle with that guy later on. KO! *Bill was fooling around with the rest of the classic Disney villains in their hideout within the KH games, most specifically well-known antagonists such as Ursula, Captain Hook, Hades, and Oogie Boogie. *The vast wasteland of what used to be Agrabah was shown with a gentle breeze heard in the background. Results (Cue Rainbow Tuba -Triangulum Entangulum, skip to 1:13) Boomstick : Welp, I didn't need any wishes from that guy anyway! Wiz : While of course, both Jafar and Bill have done diabolical feats that make them some of the most well-known Disney villains, let's compare what these two have demonstrated. Specifically including Jafar's genie form. While infinite magical power sounds very strong, we have to look at what the Genie himself has done to determine Jafar's strength. Boomstick : As we mentioned before, this guy has claimed to be an all-powerful genie, but let's not forget that the best that we've seen the Genie do is change a few planets in our solar system to have his face on them. For the most part, a genie in the Aladdin universe is capable of magic that affects a solar system! Wiz : While yes, Jafar said that he wanted to control the universe itself, Bill was a multiversal threat, meaning that he could potentially destroy more than one universe. And if that wasn't enough, the rules of the lamp were also a limiting factor, as well as his arrogance and overconfidence. Boomstick : There were three rules to what a Genie like the blue guy could do. He couldn't make people fall in love, he couldn't ressurect the dead, and he literally can't KILL anybody. Compare that to Bill, a rule-less demon who LITERALLY attempts child murder and feeds on insanity! Wiz : This means Bill has more creative freedom with his powers. He can also warp reality to a much greater extent than anything the Genie has done. However, both combatants were outsmarted by weaker beings at one point. Boomstick : While Jafar was sealed away by a guy who steals loaves of bread and killed by his former parrot sidekick Iago, Bill was erased by an uncle who watches TV all day and his six-fingered twin! But let's get this straight, while Jafar was pretty smart, his arrogance and anger got in the way. But Bill was literally nigh-omniscient about everything in the Aladdin world! Wiz : And while being nigh-omniscient technically means you don't know literally everything, it's still a vast amount of knowledge, as Bill was worshipped in the past for just that. Boomstick : Jafar was a magical menace, but Bill was faster, stronger and smarter! Wiz : And while certain forms of magic may compress or block Bill's powers, they won't exactly be always reliable, as he found out that the Shackatron's limbs weren't protected by the same magical barrier that was on it's main body. Boomstick : Looks like Jafar just had to-''' (Bill whooshes up into the screen for a brief moment to finish the pun) '''Bill : -FACE REALITY! (Bill laughs as he swoops back down) Boomstick : YOU SON OF A BITCH! Wiz : Uugh. The winner is- Bill : ME! Next time... Boomstick : Next tiiiime on Death Battle! Someone with a recording camera was walking around a forest, which seemed to be desolate, a bit dark and not very visitor-friendly. The woods were full of signs carved into trees telling people to get out. Perhaps they just wanted some privacy... Then a light shined through a tiny hole within the trees as the camera moved slowly towards it. What would this strange sight be within this forest? Once the camera escaped the dark, uninviting woods, it got the answer. It looked up around a house-like structure of what appeared to be a swamp. A large log was in place of a chimney and the door seemed to be wooden. It walked closer to the door, with the person behind the camera having the urge to look carefully inside. Unfortunately, that urge wouldn't last very long. A large, green ogre opened the door and took notice of the intruder. He seemed to be wearing a white shirt with a brown mini vest. "Huh..? WHAT... ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!?" "HEY YOU!" Both the camera and, presumably the ogre, turned around to see an old, wooden cabin with a pink, fuzzy creature infront of it, possibly guarding his territory as well. He seemed to be wearing blue overalls, had a few bee-like antennas on his head and a big green nose. He reloaded his oversized shotgun, ready to fire. "GET OFFA MY PROPERTY! NOW!" SHREK VS FUZZY LUMPKINS Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:7494pinguisback20 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Main Antagonist Duel